Deja vu
by LittleDraco
Summary: When someone from the future comes back and is acting very very familiar. Changed future . Please read and review read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm back with a new story hope you like this one as much as I do.**

**A/N: Leo is human, no Melinda and Wyatt Is 25 and Chris is 23.**

**Enjoy **

It had been years since they had any real threats towards them and their children. Now that Wyatt was old enough he was now taking over P3, while Piper ran the Restaurant. Chris was in college studying to become a doctor. The thought of this became clear when he lost his powers for a day and needed to heal his father from a demon attack.

For Wyatt life seemed simple in the eyes of any human who looked at him, but it really wasn't, being the twice-blessed means he had to battle demons on a daily basis. Running a night club was different for Wyatt it seems to calm him down after the big day of demons.

The band "100 monkeys" was playing that night and the club was rocking. People were dancing and drinking with the casual couple in the corner making out. It wasn't' the fact that his younger Chris and his parents had come but he had been feeling a sudden pull in his chest. The pull would usually mean that family was in trouble. Looking at Chris, Piper and Leo, Wyatt could tell they weren't in any sort of trouble and even if they were they would said something by now. Wyatt thought he could just ignore but the pain but it kept on going for another hour it was time to do something.

"I'm going to go home for a minute, can you stay here?' Wyatt leaned over to his younger brother and whispered. The only response he got was a nod. As Wyatt stood up he saw his parents dancing away on the floor together. Wyatt knew the only place he could orb out without being seen or heard was in the back room. Making sure no one was going to come in he orbed out of the club and into the conservatory.

Looking around Wyatt found the house empty until he heard small moaning noises coming from the other room. Keeping aware of what might be around the corner Wyatt peaked his head around the corner only to find a teenager girl no older than seventeen with a darklighters arrow through her waist. Using his telepathic connection with Chris he called him "Chris, can you orb mom or dad home right now, there's a whitelighter with a darklighters arrow through her waist".

Back at the club Chris was sitting in a chair waiting for any sign to where his brother had wondered of to. Chris was deep in thought when he heard the call. Standing up to find where his parents where, Piper and Leo had sat down at a table laughing about the good times they had. Leo had looked at Chris's direction and Leo could tell something was up and answered his son. Walking into the backroom Chris finally spoke "Wy needs me to orb you home, I'll tell mom." Leo replied, "Sure do you know what..." before Leo could finish he was orbed right in front of Wyatt who was placing the girl onto the couch still with the arrow in her waist. "Can you take that arrow out?" and Leo obeyed of course Wyatt could touch the arrow

"Who is she?" Leo asked

"Don't really know, I've just had this feeling like I had to come home and she was on the floor. That's why I called Chris to get you home."

"Well I don't recognize her. She must be a new whitelighter." Leo smiled as he through about the elders making someone so young a whitelighter.

Right after Wyatt finished healing her, she didn't wake up. Wyatt ran upstairs and came back with the crystals and place them in a circle around the couch "still, we don't really know who she is, so I don't want to tank any chances." Wyatt answered as he placed the crystals.

Back at the club Chris and Piper were talking, not about much but about everything. It was past 2am and the club was dying down and the band had finished hours ago "should really go home," Piper was starting to sound really tired" Do you want to drive or do you want me to orb you home?" Chris asked his mother. "here" let's go" Piper said as she handed the keys and walked to the back room and orbed her home. As soon as she was gone Chris walked out of the backroom and started to pack up.

As soon as Piper was back at the mannor, the first thing she noticed was the teenager on the couch "Sh mom, she's waking up and I don't wanna scare her" Wyatt answered as he looked at her. "who is she?" Piper replied "Don't really know."

It had been silenced for about five minutes when small mumbles were coming out of her mouth, she was saying words like demons, dad and out. No one knew what she was going on about. It was until she was awake that she looked more shocked than everyone else in the room. It wasn't until the mysterious teen had focus her eyes when she noticed someone, and that someone has changes like 20 years changed.

" .No this can't be happening, wait before anyone says anything… What. Year. Is .This" the teenager was panicked. She got up of the couch not noticing how dizzy she really was. "its year 2027 why what year are you from" Piper replied "I can't say, I'm from the future tho."

'What's your name?' Wyatt asked just as Chris orbed into the other room. "My names Phoenix"

**What do you think of the start please review see if you can guess what's going to happen **


	2. Chapter 2

**Im Back. **

xxx

Days had past and no one could get much out of Phoenix, other than the words like 'can't tell you that.' or 'sorry future consequences.' Wyatt does not trust her; I mean she doesn't tell you much on who she is, where she's from or what she is, it would give someone the reason not to trust her.

Piper and Leo were alone in the kitchen one morning after Wyatt and Chris had left. Wyatt had placed a 'use any kind of magic and I will know about it' kind of spell on Phoenix and she agreed to let Wyatt do this. It was something that he had come up with since he had to leave Phoenix in the mannor alone sometimes. Lately the only thing that could be talked about is the future girl who was upstairs. 'Leo, do you trust Phoenix? Piper asked her husband with thought. "I don't really know, a part of me does, but for another reason she been screaming demon inside my head. Why do you ask?" Leo replied looking over at his wife. "There's just something familiar about her but I don't really know what it is."

There little conversation was cut short when a sound of glass smashing was heard. Piper got up out of her seat and ran straight up to the attic to find her oldest son battling with some demons. The moment Piper ran through the door a demon with a large scar along his face had dropped a small Purple bag that realised a cloud of smoke the moment it touched the ground and covered Wyatt in a Pinkish red cloud that seconds later had vanished. Once all the smoke had vanished away Wyatt quickly vanquished the rest of the demons then walked over to the chest with a large rusty blue lock on it and pulled out the famous book and walked over to the old chair.

Since the demons have had many attempts over the book, the one on the stand was just an illusion; if a demon were to grab it the pages would vanish then returned to the stand. The real one was locked up with a scanner that only allowed a Halliwell to come near it.

The moment Wyatt was at the book Phoenix came running into the attic.

"Leave me a demon to vanquish? " She said in a rush putting her hand up getting ready for anything that might possibly happen.

"Sorry all gone." Wyatt added a small laugh to what he had just said.

"Next time call me before... Wy…Wyatt why are you looking at me like that" Phoenix asked getting a little worried.

That powder of smoke had done something to him. Wyatt had the biggest smile on his face, the kind you would find on a child the first time he or she had a piece of chocolate for the first time.

"Wyatt are you felling ok?' Piper asked as any concerned mother would do.

It was then Wyatt just orbed out of the attic and Piper and Phoenix were left alone.

"Great, where do you think he would go?" Piper asked as she turned towards Phoenix and she just stood there deep in thought.

"look if you're not goona say anything I'm going out to find my son' Piper said as she was about to walk out of the door when Phoenix stoped her. "NO… if today is what I think it is you have to let him go… just let him go ok, he's going to be fine. " Piper just looked at her, she was hiding something. Both then decided to head downstairs.

On the way down the stairs Chris took in his chance to talk to her before he had to run off again. He had gotten her alone in his bedroom, it was the one place they could be alone. Since Chris became an empath years ago he decided that this little talk could really find out if her could trusted her or not, she didn't need to say anything her emotions will say a lot more. Phoenix sat on the bed facing Chris. So the questions begin.

"What year are you from?' all Chris received was silence.

"What's your last name?" again silence

""Do we know each other on your time?'

"Why are you here?"

This was going to be harder than he through.

"Are we family?"

That had done it, family was the trigger, and her emotions changed so much, they were sad, hurt, but love all at once. She must have missed them. Tho she only looked away from Chris. What happened to her family? Were they family?

"Can you answer me?" Chris asked

"Just like the time traveller" and with that Phoenix walked out of the room.

xxx

**Hey Lovely readers I didn't forget this story. I was on a holiday and I just got back so I update the next chapter for you all to enjoy. Any reviews and I will start the next chapter. **

**What do you think Phoenix means by "Just like the time traveller?"**


	3. Chapter 3

That night Chris couldn't sleep, he had been thinking about what Phoenix had said "Just like the time traveller." What could that mean?

Piper was downstairs in the kitchen poring a coffee for herself when Chris walked into the kitchen. "Mom, can I ask you something."

"Sure, but shouldn't we be looking to Wy,?" Piper asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"No Phoenix said we had to let him go, but what I wanted to ask was, what is this about a time traveller and what does it have to do with me? Chris asked worried like he didn't want to know the answer. As Chris took a seat next to his mother Leo walked in the room.

"Leo it time… about the traveller.' Piper told Leo with a look that told him everything and Leo just looked scared. Leo had a huge secret from the boys, he was afraid that the boys will remember any part of the bad timeline, or the fact that one died in his arms. He didn't want them to know about that timeline, but agreed if one asked about it they would have to tell them. Getting ready for the memories to come back won't be very easy. Leo sat down new to Chris at the table.

Piper took in a deep breath and begins. "Chris the day you were born, just a few hours earlier, you died. There was another timeline one where… Wyatt was evil you came from the future and you never told us who you were" Piper Puts the story in the shortest way not wanting to go much into details "and didn't find out who you were until I became pregnant with.. well you." Piper finished

"Why are you asking?" Leo spoke

"it's just, I was talking to Phoenix earlier and she would not tell me a thing, but I could feel her emotions they were full of love and at the same time a lot of hate. When I tried to talk to her about her family she looked calm but, felt like she could have exploded with tears."

Xxx

The next morning Wyatt orbed home strait to his room to find Phoenix on his bed she for some reason she has a small smile. "Thank you." Was all she said and stood up and orbed out "So she orbs, meaning she's a whitelighter, but there's something else about her?" Wyatt had to think about this out loud.

Xxx

An hour later Phoenix had come down stairs and sat on the couch. Whenever someone else would come in the room Phoenix would leave the room.

Something different had happened this time just as she was about to leave the room a bright blue glow appeared and Leo had noticed this. Phoenix had the smallest idea what that could have meant. Her one and only guess was that part one of the plan was done, just have to wait for part two to arrive. She then decided to go to the attic.

xxx

In the attic Phoenix decided to test the book. There was a part of her that was a secret, which Wyatt might be sensing off from her. The big secret was she was only half demon.

Xxx

That afternoon Wyatt had asked for his Aunt Phoebe to stop by "look I don't trust her in any way, can you please just see if you could pick up anything from her.?0" Wyatt asked more liked pleaded, he was desperate. So Phoebe smiled and replied " sure" and left to go upstairs. But when she got upstairs she found the funniest thing ever, she had found Phoenix chasing the book around the attic like a little cat with a mouse.

Phoebe ran back down stairs and the first thing she had gave him his answer. "Then why is she chasing the book around like a cat and mouse game." To this answer Wyatt couldn't help but laugh. You would have to admit it would but funny to watch that with anyone. In the middle of all that laughter Wyatt managed to say "such a demon." Then it hit him why would a demon be affected by a darklighters arrow and orb. There was something he needed to find out about this girl, and fast.

Xxx

Phoenix wanted the book she wanted to look for a pacific spell to help in time. She walked up to the book and slowly began to touch it, it zapped her and the book moved onto the floor. She had to become very quick at the book if she wanted to grab it. After a good five minutes of this little game Phoenix was still going at it, she was too busy to grab the book she didn't even noticed that someone had walked in and out again. Phoenix knew if she used the one power that would let her have the book that Wyatt would now she had been using magic, all because of that magic spell he made on her. So it was the hard way on getting the book.

Xxx

When Wyatt got Phoenix alone that night he started to attack her. Like throwing energy balls, telekinesis and using his shield when she attacked back. Both Piper and Chris came in the room at the same time when Piper shouted "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW, BOTH OF YOU" the moment that they both had stopped Wyatt replied "she's a demon, the book won't let her touch it."

Phoebe walked into the room and had herd everything that's when she walked up to Phoenix to be pulled in to a premonition. Phoebe's premonitions have become so advanced that she could now see both the past and the future at the same time. The premonition showed a young baby girl no older than a month than a flash to Wyatt getting a cloud of red smoke covered back to him. It then moved onto the baby again the mother was dead but she was holding the baby still in her arms. Wyatt began to attack this little baby but that baby placed a shield around herself and her dead mother, using the shield back at him. The premonition changed Piper was holding the baby in her arms as Wyatt stayed away from them both the one word that was said was "Phoenix"

Xxx

The moment Phoebe was out of her Premonition she turned to Wyatt and said "that's why she hates you; you tried to attack her as a baby." Wyatt, Chris and Piper just looked at Phoenix and she replied "Not just a baby he is till after me in my time."

"What do you mean," Chris asked looking worried

"I'm not going to tell you anything, not until I fix this."

Xxxxxx

**Well here's the next chapter for all of you. I hope you enjoyed it. All you have to do is hit that little review button. One last thing **


	4. Chapter 4

"You do know if you need help in any way all you need to do is tell the truth.' Piper asked in the nicest way. Piper and Phoenix had some time together since Phoebe left an hour ago. "Look all I'm saying is Wyatt's my son if he hurts you better came to me, family or not" Piper placed her hand on top of Phoenix's "I'm sure Phoebe had told you about that premonition she had earlier?" Phoenix asked. Piper's replied "Not much other than I was holding you as a baby. Why you want to tell me something?"

"Look can you not tell anyone, at least not yet." Phoenix pleaded as Leo walked in the room.

"What are you two talking about, is it about what happen to you last night, you know how you glowed." Leo asked making it obvious that he was trying to get Phoenix way out of talking about last night. "Wait you glowed last night. Why didn't anyone mention this before? " Piper asked looking surprised at the new information she just received. "Because, I didn't think anyone saw that, besides I don't feel any different I don't think it was important." Phoenix replied trying to hide the lie, but sadly both Piper and Leo saw right through her. "You know you're not a very good liar" Leo said folding his arms looking right in to her eyes.

Chris ran in with a huge smile on his face, the kind you would find on a small child. Chris knew something, and it was something huge. The moment he ran in to the room all eyes were on him. "Yes Chris, do you have something to be so happy about." Piper asked. "YOU'RE… WYATT'S… DAUGHTER." Chris was out of breath to even talk strait.

All eyes were on Phoenix. "Got any proof" Phoenix said trying to deny it.

"Now that you think about it" Piper began and Phoenix had wide eyes "Only a Halliwell would know about another timeline."

"You seem to know your way around the house." Leo said

'Only Halliwell's are not full witches, you orb and the book respells you." Chris said giving a small smile.

"Wait, what do you mean." Leo asked facing towards his son sounding concerned.

"Ok the long story is, remember the other night when Wyatt went out, well he just hooked up with my mom, who just so happens to be a demon, anyway that glow was, well me being conceived, so yea I'm half demon. The other half I'm quarter whitelighter and quarter witch. Got any more questions?" Phoenix added the last part sarcastically.

This was the time Wyatt decided to walk in still not knowing about the previous topic. "Yea, now that you're asking, why are you here."

"Wyatt, don't' be rude" His mother yelled at him

"No its ok, I am used to it." Phoenix replied like that comment was nothing.

"The reason I came was that the day I was born my father and I had a spell put upon us, and because I was too young to remember I was told about that day, but what that spell does was it makes the two people hate each other, more like kill each other. One day when I was about a month old when my father tried to attack me he accidentally killed my mom." Phoenix began looking around to see Wyatt looking like he didn't care what she said, while Piper, Leo and Chris looked at her like they had all been stabbed in the gut.

Looking at Wyatt she continued "the moment my father was about to kill me I orbed out into my grams lap." Phoenix then turned to face Piper with a small smile "and apparently it was the first time that I orbed."

**A/N: Just like to say Congrats to "Charmedfan" you got it right** **she is Wyatt's daughter.**

**Please keep those reviews coming. **


	5. Chapter 5

I a'm very sorry to say that I will be discontinuing this story. I have run out of ideas on how to continue.

If anyone is willing to continue the story please PM me with a small (50-100) worlds on how you wish to continue the story.

Again I am sorry that I could not continue the story


End file.
